dinosaurfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor
This chimpanzeee-sized dinosaur is fairly well-known from the film "Jurassic Park" which gave it fame and reputation as 'Cold-Blooded Killer'. But more observation on its arc claws showed that it's more brutal than its reputation. In a first glance, people thought that the claws are used to cut this raptor's prey. But they really are not used to cut. They're used to stab. And as a dromaeosaurid, a relative to one of the most intelligent dinosaur groups (Troodonids), a velociraptor does not stab to any old place. It's in its instinct that it stabs around the neck, making its prey suffocate for a few minutes before they have a torturing death. It's suspected that Velociraptor works as a team with a simple plan: "I drag him there, you get ready to block him." That sort of thing. In case there are more than two, "I drag him there, you get ready to block him. Bring some backup and this tasty Protoceratops might be a nice lunch today." (Protoceratops is one of Velociraptor's most common meal by the time, besides a baby Ankylosaurus.). Velociraptor a primitive flightless bird that is not a dinosaur all maniraptoran are true birds that have no links to dinosaur the bird link was fuel by tabloid journalism there finger and toes do not match dinosaur the 225 millon years ago protoavis has flight orbital skull like modern birds. dinosaur is the subgroup of thecodontia reptile all have thecodont teeth a crocodilian feature not found in maniraptoran and other scam dinosaurs like ornithomimus. Maniraptorian does not have joint in the skull like dinosaurs there jaws are different they have big bird brain and bird inner ears and bird uncinate process bone to help them breath with air sac there fix femur barely move. Dinosaur femur move a lot like gators and crocs all thecodont teeth dinosaur do not have uncinate process bone likely Velociraptor has special bird knee and giant ankle that use the ankle as the tibia and the tibia is the femur like modern birds so the lungs do not collapse. Dinosaur is a prehistoric crocodilian with a weak bite. spinosauridae was the first mesoeucrocodylia very primitive crocodilian and dinosaur are alive today only living dinosaur group is spinosauridae today gator and crocodilian both share hepatic piston diaphragm unique hip rami pubis boot by the scipionyx fossil. unique sensory dot skull and sensory dot skin and triceratops also has shieldcroc unique head skin. spinosauridae and crocodilian both share fully secondary bony palate large sail neural spine and lack of neural arch on the back the vertebrae all are part of the death roll system. Fuse sail on vertebrae was a scam spinosaurus has ball joint on the neural spine clearly it move. Also they have only 3 finger claws it was common for marine reptile to grow there finger back that they lost true evolution also spinosauridae can do the falling on there feet cat trick like all crocodilian they have inside movement inside of body like a motor that why they have large death roll muscle and sail. spinosaurus sail was a hump also brazilian spinosaurus has 2 teeth in 1 socket like the early quadrupedal mesoeucrocodylia. Statistics *Name: Velociraptor mongoliensis. *Name Meaning: "speedy thief *Diet: Carnivorous. *Length: 1.5 metres (7 feet.). *Height: About 1 meter (2-3 feet.). *Time Period: Late Cretaceous. *Classification: Dromaeosauridae, Deinonychosauria, Coleurosauria; Theropoda; Saurichia. *Place Found: Mongolia, China, Tajikistan, Kazakhstan, Russia, and Canada *Describer: Henry Osborn, 1924 *Weight:20 - 25 kilograms *Mobility:64 kph Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dangerous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs Category:Dromeasaurides Category:Cavemice